


Touches

by Mirthpulse



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirthpulse/pseuds/Mirthpulse
Summary: Neil despises doing stuff at night, but he can't help it when his boyfriend touches him.





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

> cries.. all i do is write nsfw fics.. aa...

"Just jerk it out. It won't take long, you'll be fine."

Max leaned over Neil, painfully aware of the nerd's obvious erection. He had woken up to the other's whimpers, a clear sign Neil either was having a nightmare or he was horny. This time, it had ended up being the latter.  
"B-But somebody will hear me, Max.." Neil looked up with pleading eyes, unsure of what to do about his problem. Puberty was a shitty thing to deal with, especially when you were in the same room with the person who made you have a raging boner. 

Max sighed. He rolled his eyes and sat down onto the other's bed, moving a bit and straddling the taller boy. "Then I'll make sure you won't make any noise. Plus, it's just jerking off. How could that hurt?"  
Neil shook his head, face heating up in a blush. He looked down at his..issue, along with Max's legs. He gulped. That didn't help. He tried shuffling around a bit, but found himself unable to do any more then lightly jerk his hips up.  
"I-I'm gonna g-get all s-sweaty a-and gross.." He squeaked out, looking up at Max with a small frown. 

"Then take a shower when you're done. Damn, have you never gotten off before? You're actin' kinda pathetic, Neil." Max hummed, eyes lidded. He moved his hand down, lightly pushing down on the nerd's crotch.  
That got a small whimper from the other. Max just smirked, looking up at Neil's face as he began to lightly palm him.  
"A-Ah- s-shut up... N-Never with you-" Neil cut himself off, pushing his hand up and biting on it to muffle a bit louder whine. He was terrified of waking his mother, and dreaded the thought of her walking in on something that Neil couldn't exactly hide.  
He pushed his hips up once more, eagerly grinding against Max's palm. 

Max looked a bit amused, simply smiling as he shoved his hand down Neil's boxers. That resulted in a small gasp from the boy.  
"Yo-Your hands are freezing!" Neil grumbled, squinting as he took his hand from his mouth. He moved his free hand down, slowly sliding it underneath his undergarments. He bit back a small moan, closing his eyes partially as he bucked up his hips.  
Max chuckled a bit at that, pulling his hand back. "There you go, baby.. Keep goin' and you'll get done soon.." He purred, leaning in. He looked at Neil for a moment, before leaning in and pressing a small kiss to the other's lips. 

Neil tensed up a bit at that, but relaxed after a moment, kissing back hesitantly. It was one way to shut him up, after all.  
He rubbed his thumb over the tip of his length, shivering after a moment or two of this. He began to slowly jerk off, eyes partially lidded.  
Max pulled back, lips parted in a small pant. "Good boy.." He muttered, knowing it would get somewhat of a reaction out of his boyfriend. 

And he was right.

Neil made a squeak, his face beyond red at this point. He tilted his head to the side, avoiding eye contact as he jerked off a bit harder. He adored pet names, or just praise in general for the small task. He bit his lip as he pushed his hips up, hardly easing the slight pain.  
Max smiled, sitting back on Neil's lap as the other shakily got off. He leaned in, wrapping his arms around Neil and kissing onto his neck, for once not covered by that stuffy turtleneck. He suckled a bit onto the skin, lightly humming as he began to leave a small love bite.  
He liked teasing Neil like this. It gave him one legitimate reason to wear that sweater, instead of it just being his favourite article of clothing.

Biting back a small moan, Neil tensed up, tilting his head to the side to allow Max easier access. He lightly panted after a moment, a bit caught up in what was happening.  
He gave a small whine, feeling himself get closer as he continued to jerk himself off. The pleasure was building up, and it didn't help that Max ever so slightly would move, causing the pressure around his lap to become a bit more tense.

Hearing the sounds of his boyfriend's breath come in more shallow pants nearly got Max excited himself. He simply smiled, pulling back in a small breath as well.  
"You doin good, Neil?"

"J-Just a b-b-bit more-"  
Neil yelped lightly, pushing his face into Max's shoulder as he pushed his hips up.

He came with a shudder, the sticky substance getting onto his hand and his sleep shirt. Neil pulled back, eyes lidded in a pleasured haze. He glanced at Max, smiling slightly. 

"T-Thanks.. That feels.. B-Better.." Neil mumbled, relaxing now. He pulled his hands away, pulling up his boxers. He sighed, wrapping his arms once more around the other, pulling him closer.

"Bedtime..?"

"Pfft. Yeah."


End file.
